Lágrimas
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: ¿Por qué esta llorando Nezumi? Shion no perdonara a aquel que provoque sus lágrimas.


Err... bien, si, el primer fic de No.6 que subo... espero que les agrade ^^U

Aclarando que los personajes no son míos y no gana nadita nadita con esto owo salvo quizá matar un rato al aburrimiento... espero que nadie encuentre el cadáver(?)

* * *

Se detuvo en la puerta de la casa que compartía con Nezumi, un agradable olor emergía del lugar en el que estaba la pequeña estufa que tenían, pero no era eso lo que le había detenido casi en seco incluso antes de poder saludar o terminar de entrar a la habitación, frente al fogón su compañero se encargaba de picar algunas verduras, seguramente para terminar lo que estuviera cocinando, pero tampoco fue esa escena la que le paro, no era algo demasiado extraño llegar y encontrarlo en mitad de la preparación de los alimentos.

Entrecerró los ojos, enfocando su mirada en el rostro fino que se presentaba ante él, no se había equivocado, los ojos grises se presentaban irritados y era fácil notarlo pues las vetas rojizas resaltaban sobre lo claro de su piel, así como la luz de las llamas hacía destacar el camino húmedo que bajaba desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, un rastro de lágrimas.

Apretó los puños con furia, estaba seguro que el otro no lo había visto aun o estaría dándole alguna excusa acerca de estar ensayando o algo por el estilo, pero él no iba a caer en ello, no ahora que lo había visto, se iba a encargar de que la persona que había provocado eso sufriera las debidas consecuencias, nadie podía meterse con Nezumi y salir ileso, él se ocuparía personalmente de ello…

Claro que la pregunta aquí era ¿Quién?, no creía que su compañero fuera a decírselo simplemente porque él lo preguntaba, pero tenía que averiguarlo, podría ser alguien del teatro… o alguna persona en la calle… no, el ojigris no lloraría por cualquier tontería que hiciera o le dijera un desconocido, no era ese tipo de persona… pero eso significaba que tenía que ser alguien que fuera importante para el… alguien importante… pensar en alguna persona que resultara especial para el actor hizo que su sangre hirviera aun más, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien que no conociera personalmente…

Se trago el suave gruñido que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho, aunque no pudo contener el suspiro frustrado que le siguió, quizá tendría que hablar con inukashi, después de todo su trabajo era conseguir información, seguro que podría decirle lo que necesitaba saber para poder cobrar su justa venganza.

Tan metido estaba en su cabeza que no se dio ni cuenta del momento en que el centro de sus pensamientos estuvo frente a él, sus ojos aun seguían rojizos, pero el rastro que había detectado antes en sus mejillas brillaba por su ausencia y su mirada más bien se mostraba preocupada mientras le daba palmaditas en las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar.

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras recobraba el hilo de sus pensamientos, aunque aun no estaba del todo seguro que era lo había pasado —¿Nezumi?— llamó alzando una de sus manos a sus mejillas al ver los ojos grises que tanto atraían su atención con marcas rojas y recordando que le había visto llorando antes.

—¿Qué pasa su alteza?— preguntó esbozando esa sonrisa ladeada que era tan propia de él, aunque su rostro reflejaba algo de la preocupación que sentía por dentro y que no lograba ocultar del todo, no para con él al menos.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando?— susurró arrastrando sus dedos por su mejillas hasta sus ojos con suavidad para acariciarlos con cuidado —Y no me digas que no lo hacías, te vi. —Acuso mirándolo con sospecha en espera de lo que el otro diría.

—Su majestad tendría que revisarse los ojos si eso fue lo que ocasiono que se quedara en la puerta como un idiota…— suspiro tomando su mano para retirarla de su cara con un suspiro fastidiado

—No te burles Nezumi, si alguien te hizo…— sus palabras fueron cortadas con brusquedad al sentir que jalaban su mano para arrastrarlo hasta quedar pegado contra el cuerpo más alto

—¿En verdad crees que haya alguien capaz de hacerme llorar?— cuestionó con voz suave, suave y afilada, como una cuchilla del más fino acero — Has estado aquí el suficiente tiempo para saber que nadie tiene ese poder— aclaro aun sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto, había alguien, una persona a quien había dejado entrar lo suficiente como para tener esa capacidad, y se trataba justo de quien estaba frente a él en ese preciso instante, no había sido su decisión, pero era tarde para remediarlo… y quería confiar en que Shion nunca haría uso de ello, al menos no conscientemente.

—Pe... Pero yo te vi, incluso aun tienes los ojos rojos— alzó la mano que tenía libre para regresarla a sus ojos, como si quisiera demostrar su punto.

—Creo que el príncipe jamás ha picado cebolla entonces — murmuro con ironía —tiende a irritarte los ojos, lo que los hace enrojecer— aclaro separándose de su cuerpo y halándolo hasta donde antes se ocupaba de la cocina para que viera la tabla donde había estado picando verduras apenas un momento atrás.

—…— El albino no dijo nada al notar que efectivamente el simple rastro de olor que estaba impregnado en el instrumento le picaba en los ojos y amenazaba con hacerle lagrimear, quizá la simple excusa que tenía Nezumi no resultara tan simple y fuera verdad, claro que también podría haberse puesto a cortar cebolla para ocultar que había llorado, lo que haría que el asunto fuera más grave aun…

—Tierra llamando a Shion, hey, majestad…— y le dio algunos golpecitos en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar nuevamente — En verdad que no quiero saber lo que estas pensando cuando te quedas así de idiotizado…—

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero si no pienso nada malo Nezumi…— Se quejo sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa, aunque de todos modos suponía que no era muy buena idea decirle que pensaba en pedirle a Inukashi que se asegurara que nadie lo estaba molestando, solo por si las dudas.

—Eso es lo que tu dices… yo no estoy tan seguro de ello— acuso dejando ir finalmente su mano para comenzar a servir la comida sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo, definitivamente el verlo así de ido y con esa expresión concentrada le provocaba escalofríos, era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender y menos aun a explicar, pero así era.

—Estas exagerando— Se quejo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero nada conforme con eso y sacándole al otro una suave sonrisa, al menos había cosas que no parecían cambiar y eso le parecía suficiente de momento.

The end


End file.
